Xenologue 2: Fight of the Mapmakers
The sound of the water hitting the shore is the only real background noise as everyone makes quick work of mapping out the beach. Sitting atop his horse, supervising the work that the crew is putting in, Gideon took a moment to turn around and look off the coast, nothing but water and clouds able to be seen. “All my life, I have been dreaming of the day where people from the mainland are welcomed to The Domain,” he said, narrowing his gaze to see if he can make out any sight of what, based on location, would be the coast of Frar, but he sees nothing but the open sea. “This is a momentous occasion, not just for those of us who made this journey, but for all people of both lands.” “Could you quit your monologuing and maybe do some actual work?” one of the members of the crew, brandishing an axe as well as his map materials, yelled in Gideon’s direction, causing the elder man to return his focus back to the task at hand. “We don’t know how long there is between now and when natives will stop us, so getting as much done while we can should be our top priority.” “Yes, of course Aidan, that’s how it should be. I was merely remarking on how wonderful of an experience this is for us, but I will return to my duties post-haste.” Once Aidan’s attention was back on his work and not on Gideon, the man led his horse a bit further down the beach, hoping to find a place where someone not as focused on their job was working so he could continue talking about the wonders of the moment. What he found was two of his sword-wielding units both attempting to chop down some of the trees that lined the boundary between woods and beach. “Pardon, but are you two supposed to be making maps or creating new pathways?” The men dropped their weapons and turned to face Gideon, both of them shocked that their behavior had been caught. “Maps, sir!” they said simultaneously, both reaching for their pens and drawing pads. One of them added, “Although a pathway would make things easier for finding where the beautiful women of this place are. I want to see how weird the natives are with their mating behaviors.” Gideon shook his head. “Bringing you along was always a bad idea, Lucas. How should I have tried to trust you with this task when you’re always focused on other, lewd things? And to have Karts here assisting you in your personal plans rather than the ones that we were assigned? For shame, the both of you.” “I just do what I’m told,” the other man, Karts, said, kicking his sword’s hilt a bit. “Next time I’ll make sure that what I listen to is what you say.” “That is why you’re here, after all. Pick up your weapons in case of attack, and go out and map this beach to its fullest extent. By sundown we should be moving more inland, provided that what information Audi brings back is positive.” The two quickly did as told, leaving Gideon and his horse to continue on down the shoreline, letting the calming sound of the waves and the clopping of hooves be the only sounds that mattered. Ahead of him a bit was yet another member of his crew, one that he knew was hard at work and would dislike being approached. He made where that man stood the end of his trek down the coast, his horse whinnying as they turned around. The horse’s noises were enough to distract the working man, exactly what Gideon had been trying not to do. “What’s the big idea here?” the man asked, his voice think with an accent that sounded specific to a location in the Frarian mountains. “We’re supposed to be working, yeah? Why are you riding on your horse and letting everyone else do the job you volunteered for?” “I’m merely supervising, Red, which is the specific job I had been tasked with. You resume working on your map, as you are one of the few here actually decent at your job.” Red grumbled something and turned back to get to work, and Gideon resumed his ride along the shore as he waited for Audi to return. By the time the sky was beginning to darken and the cool winds were blowing in off the shore, no sign of the woman on pegasus-back had been made, and, as Gideon had realized, neither had there been any sightings of the last member of the team. A quiet laugh, almost masked by the sound of the waves, gave Gideon a clue as to where the last person was. He stopped his horse’s forward movement and turned around to see someone standing at the horse’s rear, playing with its tail. “This is so much better than actually making maps!” the person said, to which Gideon gave a cough, as the person clearly hadn’t noticed that he was now being watched. “I-I mean, this is so much…oh, forget it. Sorry sir. I didn’t remember where my tools were and got distracted from asking you by following you around. Won’t let it happen again.” “Normal, I knew bringing you along with us would cause problems, but I had assumed they would wait until we were in the heat of the mapping.” Reaching into one of the saddlebags on his horse, Gideon pulled out what Normal was looking for and handed them to the man. “Now go on and do your task, glory for all of us hinges on your contributions.” Taking the pens and papers in hand, Normal saluted Gideon and ran off towards the trees, hopefully to actually begin his job before it was too dark to keep working. “You should have filled his position with someone who wouldn’t spend the daylight hours doing anything but what he was supposed to be doing.” The voice brought a smile to Gideon’s face, as it was Audi talking to him. “It looks like there’s a fairly decent path up into the hills, and I’d assume it’ll lead us to the capital city if we follow it far enough. Looks to be about a mile or two from here.” “The excitement in your voice is almost tangible.” Gideon laughed. “Please, go on and share what seems to be causing you so much joy.” “Well, if you insist.” Audi, hopping off of her pegasus’ back even though the winged horse is still in the air, retrieved a rolled-up paper she had stored in the front of her shirt and handed it to Gideon, who unrolled it and laughed some more at what he was seeing. “It’s perfect. We’re not only going to be the first mainland people on this island in decades, but we’re going to get to take back some native treasures as well.” ---- Gideon: You seem to have mapped out a few homes. Audi: Couldn’t help it. They were along the path. She leans up over him to see the map she had made, and points to a spot in particular. Audi: That looked to be a Manakete nest. Didn’t see anyone milling around it, which is lovely for us, but I’m sure when the dragons are home they’re territorial. Don’t need our men getting singed. Gideon: Yes, yes, of course. But we would not have enough room to take them back to the continent for selling purposes, so they are of no use to us. It would be wise if we stayed far away from that nest. Audi nods, before moving her finger to another spot on the map. Audi: This place was surrounded by a huge wall of foliage. Couldn’t make heads or tails of what was going on it there, but when I flew by it I think I saw claw marks and fur all over some of the clearings. Gideon: Taguel, do you think? Audi: Naturally. It also didn’t look like anyone was hanging around there, except for this one home in particular. Lots of furry bastards outside it. Gideon: Are you suggesting we avoid that as well, or do you have a plan of attack? Audi: We’re on an island that no one’s been to in a very long time. Like you said, he native population’s weak, and Taguel aren’t all that terrifying in battle. I say we make a little visit to that bunny family and show them the power of the continent. Gideon rolls the map back up and returns it to Audi’s hands, before whistling to get everyone else’s attention. As quickly as they can, the other five men rush to where Gideon and Audi are, all clamoring to be closest to hear whatever announcement is about to be made. Gideon: Men, I assume we have mapped this piece of the beach to perfection, and with the sun setting fast it is time to head inland. Thanks to Audi’s beautiful work, we now know how to get not only to the capital of Onaw, but several spots along the way that will give us many chances to brag to our loved ones back home about our conquests. Four of the men nod eagerly at Gideon’s words, but one who isn’t quite sold speaks up. Aidan: You mean, we’re not just making maps, are we? Gideon: Simply making the maps was never the goal of this expedition. We are the first people to enter The Domain in decades, and we will not be forgotten. We are to make a mark large enough to remain in the history texts passed down for generations to come. Aidan: …Aren’t maps enough? Audi: Oh my god, shut up. We’re killing some natives, looting their homes, and going back to the continent not just mapmakers, but victors of a war. ---- In the crowded forest house, the accidental time travelers sit amongst several fur-covered people who stare at them with curious expressions. No one says anything, aside from the occasional yelp of pain from Chelle, who is still having her wounds tended to by Signele. The humans keep looking not just between themselves, but between the collection of Taguel that surround them. Eventually, someone speaks. Joanne: I don’t want to sound rude, but is everything okay right now? Josh: Certainly it is not okay! We have intruded upon their home and now we are their captives! Imagine what Knifez and the others back home would think if they saw us in this situation! They would be displeased! Joanne: I don’t think we’re captives, though. She motions towards the two Taguel who had come in with Chelle to initiate the attack. Joanne: If we were, I’m sure one of them would be killing us. One of the two, with thick black fur wrapped around her ears, rolls her eyes and laughs, before shaking the arm of the other, who has brown fur that’s neatly kept in a plaited braid. ???: Hear that, Lizze? She thinks we’d kill them. Lizze: I would kill them, Leanne…if this was the time for murdering. Leanne: Yeah, think about how my sister would say it’s so dumb to kill intruders. From where she lays, Chelle interjects. Chelle: Your sister and her mixed priorities. Hmph. Lizze: Yeah, of all of us who live around here, she’s the bottom of the command chain. No authority whatsoever with her. As the three talk back and forth, Joanne sighs and turns her attention to the only other Taguel in the room she doesn’t already know. This one has a completely furless head, which he seems to be wearing with pride. Joanne: So I can assume that the three who came in to guard this place are Signele’s sister and two close friends, but who are you? The male Taguel opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off. Chelle: Oh, don’t you start talking to the human girl there, Blake. I’m not letting you marry yourself to someone else. Blake: That…wasn’t what I was going to do. Chelle: That’s what you tried to do with two of the new royals at the parade. Blake: Sorry that they were cute. Chelle: I’m cuter than they are. Well, I was cuter than them. Then this imposter clawed me to hell and back. Signele: Look, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t think I’d be facing my old best friend in battle. Leanne: You’re not my sister, so don’t talk like her. Standing up, Leanne walks through everyone and squats down next to Signele, grabbing her face to inspect it further. Leanne: You’re too old to be her. Like, I get it, she’s older than me and all that, but you’re too old. Like, ancient old. Signele: I’m not ancient… A scream from outside halts all conversation, and Blake grumbles something as he stands up and goes to see what the problem is. Once he’s gone, the conversation continues, with some of the time travelers asking Leanne to clarify what she was saying. Joos: Er, Signele’s not that old, is she? Leanne: THIS one is, if it’s really her. Joos: Huh. Wasn’t aware that the rabbit I’m going to marry was that old. Jayde: Man, my mom never got around to telling me how old she was. But she’s not that old, I don’t think. Leanne: Ugh, you stupid humans. She’s clearly old. Signele: I’m not that old, okay? Kayla: (Yes you are.) Leanne: The small human’s right. Wait. Small human? Kayla: …Yes? Leanne: How old are YOU? Kayla’s eyes widen and she shakes her head and covers her mouth, clearly not wanting to say her age. Leanne: *sigh* Look, I’m not going to use it against you or anything. I just want to make a point. You’ve got to be, like, little. Kayla: I am not little! I’m just younger than everyone, okay? Leanne: I’m probably younger than you. As is Signele—well, MY Signele, anyway. A shocked gasp makes its way through everyone, right as Blake walks back in, bringing with him a dusty-haired Taguel that looks oddly familiar to everyone. Blake: She got into a fight with some of the guys next door who claimed that there were better representatives from our settlement than Lizze. Lizze: Figures she’d fight for her friend’s honor. I’ll go beat them myself. When they meet at the entryway, Lizze and Blake exchange a high-five, before the brown-haired girl transforms into her rabbit form and bounds out of the place. He makes his way back to his spot on the floor, leaving the dusty-haired one standing awkwardly by the entrance to the home, looking at everyone who is present. Likewise, everyone’s attention has turned to staring at her, waiting for her to make a move, which she never does, allowing someone else to say something. Jayde: I never thought I’d actually see my mom being, uh, young. Signele: I’m not old!! The Taguel standing alone visibly has her ears perk up at the sound of her own voice coming from a body that isn’t her own, and she looks directly at the person who had just spoken. Young Signele: Are you…me? Signele: Long story, but yes. Young Signele: And that girl said I’m her mom? So you’re her mom? Signele: Sort of. Young Signele: Ew. Jayde: Ew? Is there something wrong with me? It’s the glasses, isn’t it? Chelle: Signele, don’t do that. Both of the Taguel who respond to the name look at Chelle, who realizes her mistake not long after making it. Chelle: This is going to be hard. Signele who didn’t tear into me, don’t do that. Young Signele: Do what? Chelle: Be rude to your future kid. Young Signele: I’m too little to think about kids! Leanne: We all are. But big you isn’t. Signele: Actually… As the explanation of the time traveling children begins, everyone present settles in. It’s going to be a long evening of storytelling, one with ambient noise provided by the screams of the young Taguel outside being chased by Lizze. ---- Led by Audi and her pegasus, the band of mapmakers, in the cover of dusk, make their way up into the vast forest that blankets the terrain of the island. Gideon follows right behind her, muttering to himself about something or other, and behind him trail the other men, all of whom are talking amongst each other. Lucas: So, natives are around here, right? Karts: Yeah! Lucas: And we don’t have ladies like them back home, yeah? Karts: Right! Lucas: What say you and I go searching for some new meat when we get the chance? Karts: Sounds like a plan! Aidan: You…do realize we have a job to do here, right? Lucas: No one said we can’t sightsee while on the job. Aidan: You aren’t being paid to sightsee. You’re paid to work. Red: Hey, let them do whatever. They get themselves killed, their money goes to us. Aidan: And so does their work. Red: Yes, but we’re here to do that work. Karts: We ARE here to work, aren’t we? Lucas: Hey! Focus on the plan! Ladies, then work! Normal: Wait, are we supposed to be working now? Having had enough of the idiocy, Gideon snaps. Gideon: Silence, all of you! You’ll attract attention to our location. Normal: But sir, aren’t we supposed to be working? Gideon: In the dark? Well, if your eyes work well enough to accurately map new lands in the dark, by all means, you have permission to do it. Karts: Oh! I bet I could do it! Gideon: That was not the point. Do not do it. Aidan: Why are we going up into the heart of the island in the dark, anyway? Aren’t we, well, supposed to be mapping where we are? Normal: He just said we can do it in the dark. Gideon: *sigh* We’re traveling in the dark so that we can go unnoticed. Aidan: And we’ll cover this ground again later? Gideon: Correct. We shall be on The Domain for some time before our mapping quest is complete. We simply need to gain outright permission from the ruling party first. Up above everyone, Audi laughs, before jerking her pegasus to a stand-still. Everyone bunches up behind her, several of them running into Gideon’s horse, which whinnies and bolts to the side for a moment, before he can stop it. Audi: I hear voices up ahead. Gideon: You could have announced that before calling us all to a halt. Audi: Sorry, figured action was better than talk. Gideon: No matter. Voices, you say? Lucas: (She hears natives!) Karts: (That’s good…right?) Aidan: Oh my god, stop with the natives and the skipping out on work. Audi: Er, yeah, voices. And some of them are echoing fairly intensely. Might mean Taguel. Gideon: Excellent. Audi brings her pegasus to the ground and turns to face Gideon, a fake smile upon her face that he is able to just barely make out in the dark. Audi: What do you say, sir? Keep to the path or go out for a bit of exploring? Gideon: As you have flown above this area of the island, you would hypothetically know if trekking through the Taguel grounds would get us to Onaw faster than the path would. Audi: Sure thing, sir. Gideon: There is no need to refer to me as sir. Audi: Got it. Red: So are we just going to stand around all night, or are we going to move? Audi: …Let’s go through the trees here a bit, maybe come across some furry bastards in the process. Whatever happens, we’ll still get to Onaw faster than by following a scenic path. A cheer erupts through everyone and a new plan emerges. Everyone pulls their weapons out and begins hacking through the foliage to the side of the path, creating their own way into the island’s center. They make quick work of everything, with the swords and axes that had been brought along showing their worth in the hands of their trained owners, and progress off the path and into truly uncharted territory is made in record time. In the pitch-black of night, with only the stars and moon above lighting their work, the mapmakers eventually reach a wall of thicker leaves and branches than what they’ve been cutting through. Audi: On the other side of this is a home. A small town, if you will. Gideon: Of Taguel, I presume. Audi: Naturally. Gideon: They certainly built up their defenses to protect themselves from some threat. Lucas: I bet there’s some hot ladies on the other side. Karts: We’ve gotta get over there. Aidan: Hold on, breaking into a Taguel home wasn’t part of the job I signed up for. Red: Too bad, it’s the job we’ve got now. Gideon: Men, get to work on breaking through the wall. If we’re lucky, the Taguel will see us as the noble warriors we are and grant us a place to sleep for the evening. Audi: *snerk* Or maybe they’ll all be killed and we’ll sleep in their homes anyway. Gideon: Oh, Audi and your genocidal jokes. We won’t kill them all. Audi: Just enough to make a point, correct? Gideon: A point that we are here and should be respected, yes. Normal: …Hey, what are we going to do about this wall here? Gideon: Cut through it, Normal. Normal: Got it! ---- Inside of one of the little homes in the settlement, no one’s aware that there are people with bad intentions actively trying to get into their walls, and the lively conversation is continuing. In fact, it’s done nothing but grow, as on top of the time travelers and the Taguel that live in that particular house, several of the neighbors have joined in on the fun. With every newcomer, the story as to why so many humans and two strange Taguel (one of whom is the older version of one of their friends) is told, to catch everyone up, and by the time everyone’s caught up it feels like most everyone could recite the story themselves. In the middle of Lizze talking about her experience at the parade earlier in the day, with interjections by all the others who had been there to see her taking her place as one of the island’s new rulers, a silence quickly falls upon every Taguel present. Josh: Er, what seems to be the matter, everyone? Hearing of this unique ceremony brings joy to my heart and I would appreciate it if we could continue. Bohl: Father, hush. The rabbits are doing their listening. Josh: To what? Joanne: To…something, I guess. I can’t quite hear it. Pika: Neither can I. What are we listening for? No one answers the question, but a few of the Taguel that had joined them transform into their beast versions and hurry outside to see what’s going on. Of those who remain, Chelle, her wounds from earlier still healing, transforms as well, and Blake climbs onto her back. Chelle: There’s intruders. Real ones. Signele: Thanks for remembering that we here weren’t actually intruders. Chelle: No time for idle chitchat, my friend. We have to move. Blake: I’m sure that, if we were to continue telling stories, we’d be killed. Can’t let that happen tonight. Lizze blinks a few times at her friends, before transforming as well. Lizze: As one of the new leaders around here, I’ll be joining you two. Gotta protect what matters to me. Chelle: Leanne, Signele, you two go out as well and see what’s going on. Signele: But… Young Signele: She means THIS me. And got it. Leanne: Together, us five can pro— She is cut off by a blood-curdling scream from one of the Taguel who had gone outside to investigate, which is immediately followed by someone rushing in, their head dripping with blood. Before they can speak to explain what’s going on, more screaming can be heard, and the frantic rabbit dashes back outside. Leanne: —oh no. She doesn’t fight. What’s going on? Young Signele: Is there time to ask that? We’ve got to do something! Signele: (Oh god. I know what this is.) Jayde: Mom, I half made out what you said. What was that? Signele: …Nothing. Joos: You’re a horrible liar. Tell us. Jayde: Yeah, listen to him! Tell us! Signele: We have to get out of here. All of us. Something terrible happens here tonight. Worried whispering and talk erupts between everyone as they decide what to do, which is quickly put to a stop by Blake banging his sword against the ground. Blake: While I’m sure you know what’s going to happen here, there are many lives at stake. We need to move now and protect who we love. Lizze: So you, Chelle, and I head north, while Leanne and Signele head south. We loop back and meet in Onaw, where we can all explain to my fellow royals what happened here tonight. Leanne: Got it, Lizze! Young Signele: We can do this! Chelle: See you two when we meet in Onaw! With Blake still very much on her back, Chelle bolts out of the room, with Lizze right behind her. Looking between her younger self and the group she had brought with her, Signele takes a deep breath and explains something: Signele: Ever since I went through this night the first time, I always wondered what would happen if I hadn’t gone off with my sister. I’m not letting the chance to re-do this escape me. She transforms into her beast form and stands tall on her hind legs. Signele: Everyone, save for Leanne and my little self, of course, follow me! We’re going to see what it’s like to go the other way for a change! She gets back onto all fours and lingers for a moment so that Joos can climb onto her back, and as soon as she feels him sitting on her she starts to make chase after the others. The rest of the group, with no reason to ignore what she had just said, follows, with two exceptions, something that is pointed out the moment that the five who did leave are gone. Leanne: Er, aren’t you two going to, well, listen? Pika: I feel oddly rooted to this spot. Can’t do it. Jayde: Yeah, I can’t leave. I have to stay. Young Signele: We don’t have time to worry about these two holding us up, Leanne! We need to do what we were told! Leanne: Yeah, but…okay, fine. If they die and we get chewed out for it, I’m blaming you. The younger Signele laughs before the sisters both transform and dash out, leaving Jayde a split second to make her own transformation and have Pika climb on her so that they can follow. They make it as far as outside the house before all four are called to a stop, not by the sounds of despair and fighting nearby, but by a voice that makes Jayde’s ears perk up. At the same time, it makes young Signele groan a bit. Young Signele: You’re kidding me. We get stuck with another add-on? Leanne: Hush. If I heard right, he’s the guy you’re gonna marry someday. Young Signele: I would never. I have taste. Jayde: You so would! Dad! You were on mom’s back! What gives? Joos: Turned around, saw you weren’t behind us. I couldn’t convince your mom to turn back, so I decided I’d come find you myself. Jayde: Well I can’t exactly carry you AND Pika. Joos: …Family first? Jayde: Nope. Pika: Er, maybe you could ride on Signele…? Young Signele: No. Leanne: *sigh* Signele, you’re going to have to let him. We need to go. Young Signele: I didn’t ask for any of this. She continues protesting until her rider is properly on her back, and even then she and the others start running before he’s fully situated, which leads to him cursing and yelling for a few seconds before he can get his bearings about him. In that time, the group as a whole catches slight glimpses of the heat of battle that they’re making sure to avoid… ---- Breaking through the wall was a lot easier than it had first seemed to be, and once there was a hole sufficiently large enough to fit a horse through, everyone entered into the settlement that seemed to be empty. Gideon: Hm. It seems as if the noises we heard were nothing after all. Audi: No, I think they were. It’s dark. They must have gone to bed. Perfect time for an ambush. The two laugh, which spreads to the others in the group. As they collect themselves, they begin exploring what they can of the new place they’re in—until several large rabbits charge at them, unimpressed with the visitors they now have. Without a moment’s hesitation, everyone starts fighting with the Taguel, although the beasts are simply protecting what is rightfully theirs. Lucas and Karts attack with their swords, cutting through fur and fending off claws aimed to disarm them, while Red stands back a bit, flipping through his tome and blasting magic at any rabbit that comes close to him. Red: I hate doing this sort of thing. It’s not classy. Karts: Yeah! Lucas: Now, now, no agreeing with him. The ladies love their sword-wielding men, not those who fling spells. Red: Whatever, you delusional… He is cut off by a blood-curdling scream caused by Aidan slamming his axe into the face of one of the Taguel. The rabbit shakes the weapon off and quickly runs away. Aidan: That felt horrible. Gideon: No regrets on taking out an enemy, Aidan. You did what was right. Aidan: What’s right would be making my map, but okay. More screaming occurs all around them, as everyone starts causing large amounts of damage to the Taguel that greeted their presence. The one that Aidan had attacked comes back but is quickly knocked out of the way by Gideon taking a sword to its neck, causing a large gash that nearly separates its head from its body. The beast reverts back to its human form and stumbles backwards, clutching its wound before it collapses into the side of one of the little foliage buildings. Gideon: Tut, such a lovely young girl, it seems. No matter. She is merely a native casualty that will be recorded and used against the rulers of this land. Audi: You’re going to twist our attack on their home to seem like they didn’t want us around, huh? Gideon: It will make us seem more heroic. Audi: I love that thinking. As they fend off everyone who’s come to stop their intrusion, several Taguel (and some people on foot) can faintly be seen running in different directions off in the distance, the light given by the moon not enough to show more than just their silhouettes. Lucas, after slicing off the front paws of a Taguel, has an idea and beckons for Karts to follow him. Lucas: I spy with my little eye a beautiful woman fleeing the scene. Karts: Let’s go get her! Leaving the reverted and newly-handless person behind, the two chase after the smaller of the two groups that had been seen running off into the night. No one in the battle pays this abandonment much mind, as there is no real loss to their efforts by them getting distracted. Between Red, Aidan, Gideon, and Audi, there is no real chance of losing to the few Taguel that remain able to fight. After the last one is properly disabled and killed, the final member of the group decides he’s going to be part of the battle as well. Normal: Let me kill them too! Gideon: …We took care of it already. They are already dead. Normal: Aw man. I missed it. Red: You stood there the whole time and watched. Aidan: How could you miss it? Normal: Oh well! There’s always next time! Gideon: In the morning, we can reap the benefits of what happened here tonight. For now, however, it is time to rest up. Audi: Listen to the pained whines of everyone who dies here tonight. It’s almost melodic. She cups her ear and sighs. Audi: What a lovely sound. Gideon: You find the best place for us to set up camp, Audi. I will take it upon myself to finish killing everyone to silence the air. As for the others, please do stay out of trouble. Aidan: Oh, you mean like Lucas and Karts aren’t? Got it. Gideon: …They ran off, hm? Red: It was bound to happen. Gideon: No matter. They should return by morning, I’m sure. And in the morning, we continue on our way to Onaw. The rulers simply must know of what happened to us as we began our journey through the island. They will be most displeased at the hatred their population has for us continent-dwellers. An entire colony’s worth of Taguel, killed for their prejudice and hatred towards us. He gives a hollow laugh before stabbing his sword through the chest of one of the dying people on the ground. Gideon: We will be respected and feared for what happened here tonight, and as there are no survivors of this to speak of, the truth shall never become known. He stabs his blade down again, before looking up to the clear and starry sky overhead. To himself, he thinks of the glory that will forever be attached to his name. How he led an expedition through The Domain and survived a native attack. How he was a brave warrior who did what needed to be done. Never once did he think of those shadowy figures he had thought he possibly had seen in the distance, and never once did he think that those figures were a band of Taguel and time travelers with one goal in mind: stopping whatever it was that he was trying to do. > XENOLOGUE 3: CAPITAL CITY ONAW Current Party The Shepherds *Signele. Taguel. Last surviving inhabitant of The Domain. Also a giant bunny sometimes. *Joos. Grandmaster. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. *Maggie. Manakete. An innocent Manakete with a penchant for theatrics. *Pika. Sniper. A peppy Shepherd, always ready to follow her Tactician's command. *Kayla. Mage. A hyperactive mage who can't wait to prove herself as more than just a kid. *Josh. Sage. A meticulous, methodical Shepherd with just a bit of whimsy. *Joanne. Cavalier. A quiet knight who waits for the perfect moment to speak up. Future Children *Jayde. Taguel. A hyperactive Taguel obsessed with the goal of making the species thrive. *Bohl. Mage. A confusing youth with incredible intelligence and not so great speech patterns. The Mapmakers *Gideon. Great Knight. A well-traveled knight with the desire for one last hurrah before retirement. *Audi. Falcon Knight. Claims to be a kind soul, but seems to be not what she claims at all, particularly in battle. *Aidan. War Monk. A decent healer, but likes to show off his skill with his axe more. *Lucas. Hero. A braggart and a bit of a flirt, with no sense of knowing when to stop, even in battle. *Karts. Trickster. A strange fellow who claims to be able to fight, but only seems to know how to be a nuisance. *Red. Sage. A man with magical and healing prowess who truly focuses on his mapmaking task. *Normal. Warrior. A fighter dedicated to battle, but only ever seems to show up when unneeded. Information *This xenologue was posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here . Category:Story Category:DLC Category:Xenologues